


Welcome to the Family (CURRENTLY REWRITING)

by AwClintNo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Clint Barton & Sam Wilson Friendship, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I have a habit of writing ooc Nat and Maria I'm not really sure why whoops, I'm going to rewrite this later because this sucks, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Super OOC Natasha and Maria Hill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwClintNo/pseuds/AwClintNo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers stops by your cafe. One thing leads to another and next thing you know, you're on his motorbike and he's asked you out to dinner.</p><p>Also, you get to meet the Avengers and find out how welcoming they are.<br/>You befriend a still-recovering Bucky Barnes, who really likes your company. Tony wants you to stay because he's a coffee and pie addict and you bake pies and brew coffee for a living. Maria and Natasha are dying to have another girl around. Bruce actually laughs at your jokes. Thor loves your baking. Clint and Sam love you.</p><p>You finally see why Steve considers them as family and loves them with all his heart, even if they are inappropriate and childish at times (looking at you, Tony and Clint).</p><p>(Note: will probably be rewritten once I finish this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling in Love at a Pie Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to 'Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop' while listening to this and that's how I came up with the chapter title I guess...Hope you guys enjoy it and comments/feedbacks are always welcome!

You dish out orders to customers, most of them trying to hit on you. It's been a busy day and the line of pending customers has not decreased in length. Yet. Patiently, you work through the line, occasionally sassing your way through cheesy pick-up lines and exaggerated innuendos. It's finally 9:30 p.m. and the decrease of customers is very noticeable. 

“Hey, (Y/N)!”

You turn around, expecting to see someone else but instead, you see your manager. “Would you mind locking up when you're finished?”

Being a simple employee, you flash her your best smile and assure her that you don't mind. 

“Cool. See you tomorrow!”

“Yeah,” you sigh, blowing a strand of hair away from your face. “See you.”

There are only 2 customers left but you're not one for chasing customers out of the pie shop. 

You start cleaning up, whistling gently to yourself, when the faint sound of the doorbell tinkles through the air and distracts you from your menial chores. 

Well, what do you know? It's Steve Rogers. 

Also known as Captain America, of course.

His every step oozed out a quiet sort of confidence, his golden hair shimmering under the soft lights of the cafe. He's wearing a fitting grey shirt, which makes his baby blue eyes stand out even more. And he's walking towards you. You quickly fix my hair and hope that he won't notice how terrible you look. 

“Evening, ma'am.” He smiles sweetly and nods at you. 

“Hi,” you say, out of breath. “Um, hi. I mean, what can I do you for today? Wait...I meant to say 'what can I do for you today'. I'm sorry!” You blab on. 

Steve watches you with amusement plastered across his face. “That's alright. I'll have a black coffee and an apple pie, please.”

You just want to hop across the counter and kiss him, but you somehow compose yourself enough to nod, smile, and get on with making his coffee. He rubs his neck awkwardly and stares at the ground.

Look at him, you think, he's like a human golden retriever. Gosh, he's adorable.

“Had a good day?” you enquire casually, turning to face him as you make his coffee. 

“Well, as good as it gets when you're an Avenger, I guess.” The American icon sighs and runs his hand through his hair, making you bite your bottom lip.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

He looks up, witnessing you biting your bottom lip subtly, and swallows. “A bit of both. What about you?”

You shrug, setting his mug down on the counter. “It was pretty good. By pretty good, I mean I'm making enough money to get by.”

Steve laughs. “That's swell. Glad you had a good day.”

After a bit of silence, you freeze. “Wait, are you going to stay here or take this to go?”

“I was going to stay.”

You grab a slice of apple pie and you place it on a plate on top of the tray along with his coffee. “Where will you be sitting?”

He looks at you as if you just offered to suck his dick or something. Not that you would've minded. Steve looks so surprised; you have to stifle the urge to giggle. “Miss, you don't have to bring it for me. I can manage.”

You make a face at him. “Nonsense. I'm the one who works here and it's not every day Captain America stops by my workplace. It’s the least I could do for my favourite Avenger.”

Steve has an adorable little half-smile plastered on his face. “Thanks. Well, I'll be sitting by the window.”

He follows you to the table and you can feel him gazing at your body. And your ass. Definitely your ass. You weren't even wearing your best jeans, but he still stared at your ass. Turning around, you can see him blushing, thinking that you caught him staring.

You set the tray down on the table carefully. “Here you go.”

“You're a doll, Miss.” He then freezes as he realises that he just called you 'doll'. “Sorry, I...uh,” he swallows nervously. “It just rolled off my tongue.”

You accidentally let out a giggle, leaving him amused. “That's fine. That's perfectly fine. No one's ever called me 'doll' before.”

“Well, if you meet my friend Bucky, he'll change that.”

The two of you exchange a few moments of silence. “I'll leave you to it then, Cap. Or Steve? Mr. Rogers?”

“Steve, please. And you are...?”

“(Y/N).”

“That's grand. I can't keep calling you 'Miss' all the time,” he chuckles.

“Oh, I wouldn't mind,” you murmur under your breath. “Enjoy your coffee! And pie.”

“Wait, Miss? I mean, (Y/N)?” He grabs a hold of your arm gently as you start to head back to the counter. “Would you mind sitting with me? You seem like a great gal and I'd like to...um, get to know you better. You know, if you're not busy.”

Your eyes widen. Steve Rogers just asked you to have coffee with him. Holy cows. “Yeah...yeah! Sure! Um, I'll get some coffee. For me, I mean. Be right back.” You quickly turn on your heel and RUN to the coffee machine. The last few customers are heading out and are waving you goodbye and leaving tips for you on the table. You return their smiles and farewells, but all you're thinking of is Steve. You make yourself coffee, casually looking at Steve every now and then. 

Well, at least you hope you're looking casual. 

Once you finish, you awkwardly stumble to Steve and pull up the seat across from him.

“Let me re-introduce myself,” you say, extending a hand. “I'm (Y/N).” His hand grips yours, and you're surprised at its softness. A shy smile slowly develops on his face. What a cute dork, you say to yourself. Gosh, what you’d give to run your hands through his hair and touch his abs...

“Steve Rogers. You already knew that, though,” he wrinkles his nose. “Have you been working here long?”

“I've been here for a year,” you admit, tucking your (h/l), messy (h/c) hair behind my ear. “I just moved from England.”

“London?”

“Yeah.”

“I spent some time in London after...you know,” his eyes move downwards, now studying his coffee intently. “After I was defrosted.”

“Must've been hard, huh? And with Bucky Barnes turning out to be the Winter Soldier...” You trail off, sensing Steve's discomfort. “Sorry, I'm-gosh, I'm so insensitive.”

“That's fine,” the mild-mannered super soldier replies with a small, melancholic smile. “I find it better to talk about Bucky rather than avoid the subject. Besides,” he glances at Stark Tower, which is a block away, “he's getting better day by day.”  
“What's he like?”

“He's...fine. He relapses sometimes, but it's a rare occurrence now.” Steve flashes a sad smile at you. “You know, sometimes I wish that he just died. I wish he didn't have to go through all the...stuff that HYDRA did to him.”

You touch his arm gently and he freezes. Yikes. You forgot that he wasn't comfortable with intimate touches from strangers. “I'm really sorry, Steve. I wouldn't even be able to imagine what you've been through.” You pull away, not wanting to push his boundaries. 

Silence falls on the two of you. “Hey,” he says softly. “Don't be so sad. It's my life, not yours.” He touches your hand and quickly pulls away. “I like your pie by the way.”

You grin at him. Captain America likes your pie! “Thanks.”

Steve watches you, his warm blue eyes surveying your face with a hint of a smile on his soft-looking lips. You're thinking of grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him up against you so you could kiss him hard...and that's when his lips move.  
“What?” you ask, snapping out of your daze. He asked you something important didn't he? His face is expectant, waiting for your reply. “Sorry, I was kinda in a...trance.”

He smiles, amused. “That's fine. I was just wondering if you, um, wanted to go to dinner with me sometime? I'm sorry of I'm being too forward, I just…” he trails off, running a hand through his hair, “I like you.”

“Steve, trust me, you're not forward at all. You should've heard some of the guys earlier! They wanted me to sit on their faces.”

His eyes widen and his cheeks turn rosy. “Sit...on their face?”

“Don't ask.”

“I don't think I want to.” He gulps nervously.

You chuckle at his expression. His nose is scrunched up and his mouth is pressed into a thin line. 

“You're cute when you laugh,” he murmurs as he recovers from the shock of face-sitting.

Your face reddens considerably when he finished his sentence. “Um, thanks.”

You sit there in comfortable silence with him staring at you as you look down at your coffee mug. His gaze is intense, but not uncomfortable. Ugh, he is so cute, your emotions are running wild. 

“So, um, dinner,” he starts. “Where would you like to go?”

You smile, looking up at him. “I think you know this city better than I do, Steve. You can choose.”

“Well, there's this great restaurant in Brooklyn - I think it's Italian - and I can definitely recommend going there because I've been eating there since 1929. I'm kinda old, I know,” Steve laughs, a real genuine one that melts your heart every time you hear it.

“Nah, you're okay, Rogers.”

He awkwardly touches your hand but he doesn't pull away immediately, he actually lingers. His hand is soft yet calloused in some places. You feel a blush creeping onto your cheeks as you keep your gaze on his hand. Looking up, you see that he's blushing as well.

What a cutie.

You just want to squish his face.

“Are you okay?”

You shake yourself out of your trance. "What?"

“Your cheeks are red,” Steve points out. 

“So are yours,” you retort, eliciting a laugh from him. He checks his watch and his eyes widen. 

“It's already 11? Gosh, I should be on my way back. I had a swell time talking to you, M- (Y/N), and I'll be off now.” He removes his hand from yours and grabs his jacket. You stand up and he stops halfway through the process of putting on his jacket. “I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you if you needed a ride home!” He half smacks himself in his face and groans. “Way to go, Steve.”

“Actually,” you start, “I'd like that. I mean, I'm not particularly fond of walking home alone at near-midnight.” Does this mean you'll be riding on CAPTAIN AMERICA'S motorcycle with your arms around CAPTAIN AMERICA'S torso? 

Will I get to touch his abs? you wonder. You're getting flustered again. “Let me close up and then we can go.”

Steve shoots another sweet smile at you and insists on helping me close up the pie shop/cafe. You barely did anything, he did it all for you. You wonder what he'd be like as a boyfriend...the sex would be amazing, no doubt about that. Does he like cuddling? Because you'd cuddle the heck out of him after he fucks you senseless. 

Stop it, you say to yourself. For good measure, you slap your face mentally to remind yourself that he's an Avenger and no Avenger would ever go out with you. 

Then why did he ask you out to dinner? A curious voice in your head whispers as you step out into the chilly night.  
You lock up and Steve hops on his bike. “Hop on,” he says with a smile, offering his hand to you. You take it gratefully and sit behind him. 

“Y'know,” you start, “I've never ridden a motorcycle before. Aren't you supposed to have a helmet on?”

“Well, I only have one and I figured that you should take it.” He hands you the shiny, black helmet. “I'm a super-soldier, miss." Steve says with a bright beam plastered on his face. "I can handle this.”


	2. The Way You Look Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to various versions of "The Way You Look Tonight" while writing this but mainly it was the Frank Sinatra (who shares a birthday with me!) version and the Bing Crosby one. *cue Agent Carter feels*

You wrap your arms around his torso and without warning; Steve takes off, making you squeal in fright. You can hear faint laughter coming from Steve and you blush once more. “You okay back there, (Y/N)?”

“I'm not dead yet!” you shout back, tightening your grip around him as he takes a tight turn.

“Good. I'd hate it if you missed out on our date.”

Damn this man. How is he even holding a conversation while riding a motorcycle? You can barely even look ahead!

After a more minutes of squealing and shouts of “Steve! You're going too fast!”, you and the super-soldier pull up in front your apartment. With a sigh of relief, you hop off the bike with slightly shaky knees and an equally shaky laugh. “Thanks for the ride, Steve,” you say to him, still high on adrenaline and fear as you hand over his helmet. “We should do it again sometime.”

He lets out an adorable chuckle and grins at you. “No problem. You sure you want to do it again, (Y/N)? You DID just spend most of the time burying your face in my back.”

You shoot a playful glare at him but it quickly turns into a giggle. Dammit, you giggle too much around him. “Well, it WAS my first time.”

“I promise to go slower next time. Maybe you'll actually enjoy it,” Steve says, his voice deepening so that it sounded more like a seductive murmur. He blushes instantly. “Wow, I have no idea where that came from. Wow. WOW. I'm so sorry for the...um, slight innuendo.”

“You have nothing to apologise for, Cap.” It's fun to see the playful side of Steve, although it always seems to end up with him blushing and being embarrassed. After exchanging numbers and shy smiles, Steve finally speaks up again.

“I should probably go back now,” he mumbles, fiddling with the hem of the helmet that you’d just returned and flashes you another one of his heart-melting smiles. Oh, no, you think. He’s not going to escape THAT easily. So, you do what you’ve wanted to do since the first moment you laid eyes on the soldier: you lean forward and kiss him.

On the cheek of course, you didn’t want to scare him off just yet.

Once you pull away, Steve looks at you with adoration in his eyes. You could tell that he wanted to kiss you hard right there and then, but he probably refrained from doing so because he thought that it was inappropriate to make out in public.

“Goodnight, Steve,” you say to him affectionately.

“Goodnight, (Y/N).” He says your name as if it was made up of the best letters of the alphabet, specially chosen to form your name. It makes you want to melt to the ground.

Heading up to the entrance of your apartment, you turn around once more and witness Steve holding a hand to his cheek gingerly, as if he was trying to figure out if that kiss was real or not. You smile to yourself and push the door open. 

What a cutie. 

***

“(Y/N)?”

“Steve?” you ask into your phone, momentarily taking a break from your writing. “Hi! How are things?”

“Things are great, thanks. Um, I’m really sorry I didn’t call after a few days. Fury sent me on a mission.”

You didn’t know who the hell this Fury guy was, but you don’t really care. A goofy smile forms on your face as your brain finally realises that Steve Rogers is calling you. “Well, you gotta do what you gotta do, I guess. And in your case, you gotta go and save the world every now and then.”

“I really wanted to call you during the mission but Natasha kinda…took my phone away and changed the password.”

“Ah,” you say, standing up and stretching, making weird noises in the process. “The beautiful and enigmatic Black Widow. What’s she like?”

“She’s lovely, although she can kick everyone’s asses in less than 30 seconds.”

“30? From what I’ve heard, I’d say 20.”

Steve chuckles from the other side. “Fair enough. Hey, I was wondering…are you available tonight?”

“Yes, I am.” You settle yourself on top of your kitchen counter, absentmindedly chewing on the end of your braid, forgetting that he asked you on a date last week. “Why?”

“Dinner, remember? I asked you out, you said yes, so I’m assuming that you’re still willing to go through with this.”

“Oh, yeah,” you groan, smacking yourself in the head. “I forgot about that.”

“Am I really that forgettable?” he asks playfully.

“No, I just got caught up with some…stuff.” You eye your laptop. “Sure! Tonight would be great.”

“That’d be grand. I mean, great. Sorry. 6 p.m.?”

“6 p.m.,” you say, agreeing. “Are you taking the bike?”

“What else? I’ll go slowly this time, I promise.” He chuckles.

“I’m not entirely convinced, Captain. Especially with that chuckle at the end of your sentence.”

Steve makes a weird noise and then says, “I should go and get ready now. See you soon, (Y/N)!”

“Bye, Steve,” you murmur into the phone, hanging up. Quickly, you run into your perpetually messy room and fling your wardrobe open, looking for something decent to wear besides oversized jumpers and shirts. Finally, you pull out a dress that has navy blue and white stripes on top and a navy blue skirt bottom, a dark blue button up shirt rolled up to the sleeves, and black Converse high-tops. Casual, that’s the way you liked it. You quickly shower and dress, eyeing the clock on your bedroom wall eagerly.

5:57 p.m.

Yikes. Spraying perfume on yourself and putting the final touches of light make up on your face; you grab your bag and head down to the entrance of the building where Steve was already waiting for you. He has a bouquet of (favourite flower) in his hand and a smile on his face. “You look beautiful, (Y/N).”

“Thanks, Steve.”

Greeting you with a friendly hug and handing you the bouquet, Steve leads you to the motorcycle and hands you the helmet once more.

“You know the drill, (Y/N).”

“You’d better go slowly, Steve, I’m wearing a dress,” you say warningly.

“Are you sure it’s not because of the fact that you’re scared?” he teases as he revs the engine, sending your heart rate through the roof.

“Please,” you scoff. “I’m not scARED DAMMIT, STEVE!” The rest of your sentence comes out in a scream as he takes off, leaving you to wrap your arms around him in a panic, accidentally hitting his face with the flowers.

“Oof.”

“Sorry.”

***

“…And then Clint’s just hanging from the vents, not coming down because he’s convinced that Natasha’s hiding somewhere, waiting to finish him off.” Steve is telling you a story about how the Avengers were playing a friendly game of volleyball at Stark Tower and how Hawkeye managed to spike the ball into Black Widow’s face.

“Was she?” you prodded.

“Oh, she was. She was waiting for him in the vents when he crawled into them.”

You laugh, cutting a piece of your (favourite dessert) with your fork. “I wouldn’t want to be him in that scenario.”

“Trust me,” Steve says, shoving a spoonful of his cheesecake into his mouth. “No one wants to be in his place when Natasha’s angry.”

The two of you chatter on, even after the dessert is gone and people are starting to file out of the door. Steve tells you stories that involved him and Bucky during their childhood before the WWII; sad ones, nostalgic ones, and ones that made you cry from laughter. His stories are distracting you from his beauty and just the way he looks tonight. Good thing. You would’ve ended up staring at him all night long while making random noises if he’d stayed quiet the whole time.

“It sounds like you and Bucky had a blast growing up together,” you remark, resting your chin in your palm.”

“Yeah,” Steve sighs wistfully. “Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.”

The two of you fall into silence, with the super soldier looking at his plate with a melancholy expression on his face.

“Hey,” you say, resting your hand on his. “Let’s not end the night on a sad note, huh? I had a great time.”

He looks up tentatively and when he sees you beaming, he grins at you. “You enjoyed listening to an old man reminiscing about the good old days?”

“Yeah,” you admit. “You’ve got some great stories there, Steve. Man, what I’d give to meet the Avengers…” You trail off when you realise that he’s got you hand in his and is stroking your knuckles gently.

“You want to meet the Avengers?” Steve asks excitedly, reminding you of a five-year-old.

“Sure, that’d be cool!” 

“I’ll take you to the tower! C’mon!”

You are currently at a loss of words. Your mouth is hanging open as the waiter comes by to pick up your plates and to drop the bill on your table. The super soldier sitting across you quickly pays, tips the waiter, and drags you outside without ever letting go of your hand. He’s extremely eager for you to meet the Avengers and you can safely say that you are too. Once again, you’re on his bike but this time, he’s taking you Stark Tower where the ‘earth’s mightiest heroes’ live.

Oh, boy.


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to...i don't know, Gabrielle Aplin's whole album (i think) while writing this. I'm terribly sorry if it seems too long or too boring or if it's just dragging on and on...again, feedback is always welcome :)

“Listen, I gotta warn you about Tony.” Steve says once the two of you enter Stark Tower. The receptionist greets you cordially, not even blushing when the super soldier walks past her. Wow. That must take a great amount of self-control. “He’s a great guy, but he can be really suggestive sometimes. Actually, he’s _always_ suggestive. You know what? There’s no use in warning you about him.” He rests his hand on the small of your back, leading you into the elevator. “You’ll see for yourself.”

“That’s not particularly reassuring, Steve.”

He simply shrugs. 

“Good evening, Captain Rogers. Mr Stark requests your presence at the Avengers level; shall I take you and Ms (Y/L/N) there?” 

You flinch at the voice that seemingly came out of nowhere. “Who’s that?”

“Ah, yes, Ms (Y/L/N). I am JARVIS, Mr Stark’s AI. I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting each other before, but I have heard of you from Captain Rogers.”

Shooting a playful glance at Steve, whose cheeks are turning redder by the millisecond, you let out a small snicker. “What’d you tell him about me?”

He gazes at you with affection. “Only the good stuff.”

You spend the next few moments being briefed on the Avengers team by Steve. They sound ridiculously awesome because, come on, they’re superheroes. Once you arrive on the Avengers level, your knee starts trembling. Dammit. It always does that when you’re anxious.

“You’ll be fine,” Steve reassures you, taking your hand and pulling you to the living room, where you could hear some people shouting and laughing. _This is it_ , you thought. _I’m about to step into a room full of the earth’s mightiest heroes. With Captain America holding my hand. No big deal._

Walking into the room, everyone stops laughing and stares at the two of you. Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Maria Hill, Thor, Bucky Barnes, and Sam Wilson. Steve waves at them awkwardly and smiles, “Hey, guys. Um, this is (Y/N). She wanted to meet you guys and I know you guys were forcing me to bring her here, so here she is!”

Tony – yes, Tony Stark – is the first to rise to his feet. “The critically acclaimed (Y/N)! Capsicle has told us pretty much everything there is to know about you. You know, I thought the guy was going to stay a virgin for his whole life!”

“Stark,” Maria says warningly. “Don’t scare the girl off.” Immediately changing from a stern tone to a much warmer, welcoming one, she smiles at you. “It’s great to finally meet you, (Y/N).”

Sam bounds up to you and gives you a hug, lifting you off of your feet. This time, you’re glad that you’re short. “Look at her! She’s adorable! Steve, where’d you get her from?” he beams at you and laughs freely.

“It’s not like he bought her from the mall, Sam,” Natasha replies, standing up. You’re surprised when you find out that she is the same height as you are.

“You’re… _small_ ,” you say in a small voice to the beautiful Russian spy as she stretches out a hand towards you, laughing a deep, throaty laugh while shaking your hand. “I thought you were taller.”

“Her intimidating presence does that,” Clint says, clothed in a tight purple shirt and perching on the arm of a sofa as he drinks coffee straight from the pot. A bandage covers the bridge of his nose as he grins at you. “Clint Barton. I don’t actually live here. Also,” he stops, tapping his hearing aid. “If you wanna talk to me, you might have to speak up a little.”

You’re feeling overwhelmed at this whole situation. Everyone’s so…friendly. And warm. The room even smells like brownies, making the atmosphere even more cosy and warm. The god of thunder walks up to you and encases you in his big-ass arms. “This small woman…I like her! Her appearance is most appealing, and her stature is convenient for-”

“Thor! Noooo-” Steve interrupts, not letting the Norse god finish. “I think that’s enough. You’re choking her to death.”

“Oh, trust me, Steve.” Bucky says with an amused look on his face. “I don’t think she minds.”

Thor finally lets go of you, frowning slightly at the two soldiers. “I was merely displaying my feelings towards your lover, Brother Steven.”

Bruce lets out a small titter. “I don’t think you’re allowed to do that to another man’s ‘lover’, Thor.”

“Why not?”

Everyone starts guffawing and Clint falls off the sofa along with his coffee pot. 

“Aw, coffee, no.” A cracking sound emerges from his direction. “Aw, hearing aid! Not you too.”

“I’ll get you a new one, Legolas,” Tony says with a wave of his hand. “That one’s already falling apart anyway.”

“Hey, Stark,” Bucky calls out. “You gonna let them sit down or what?”

“Oh, where have my manners run off to?” Stark gestures to some empty seats between Bucky and Thor. “Please, have a seat, you two lovebirds.”

You plop yourself down on the soft, velvet couch beside Steve and he immediately reaches for your hand, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles like he did at the restaurant.

“Have you two slept together?”

“Nat!” Tony brings his hand to the left side of his chest. “How dare you ask such a question!”

“You were going to ask it.”

“That’s different,” the billionaire insists.

“Guys?” you speak up, although a little shyly. “I can’t stay long because I’ve got work tomorrow. So…questions?”

“You want to sleep over?” Steve asks innocently, causing everyone to divert their gazes from you to him. “Not in that way, guys!” he chides them indignantly, making everyone snigger.

“Steve told us that you work at the pie shop a block away,” Sam blurts out. “Could you bring us some pie the next time you come over?”

“Can you become our chef?” Tony asks. "Because, seriously, the food kinda sucks here."

“CAN YOU STAY WITH US?” Clint requests.

“Brother Clinton offered me this ‘pie’ not a week ago and I enjoyed it greatly. I brought the pie back to Asgard and Heimdall relished it wholly as well. Sadly, it is gone, which is why I would like you to make another one for my personal enjoyment,” Thor says in his deep, majestic voice.

“Wait, for your ‘personal enjoyment’?” Bruce asks the blond man with a hint of unbelief in his voice.

“I’m taking her,” Natasha says, walking up to you and putting her arm around your shoulders. “She’ll be my new partner. I mean, come on guys. Look at her! She’s the prettiest thing to have ever happened to this world since me.”

“(Y/N), Nat, and I can form our own female Avengers team,” Maria pipes up from her seat.

“That’s it. You’re hired, sweetheart,” Natasha decides.

You feel like fainting right now. The Avengers are all over you. They LOVE you. This is too much for one night. Steve is trying his best to control them and make them all sit down again. When all of them are quiet and settled in, Tony pipes up.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you tell us a bit more about yourself?” He sips his – no doubt expensive – whisky casually as he delivers that sentence.

“I thought you said that Steve already told you all about me?” you ask impishly.

“Yeah, but we want to hear it from you, hot stuff.”

“Tony, could you stop with the…terms of endearment, please?” Steve suddenly speaks up.

“You uncomfortable, punk?” Bucky questions from his right side. The man holding your hand just flushes and shrugs awkwardly.

“Well, where should I start?” 

“Start from the very beginning.”

***

It’s been two hours since Steve brought you to Stark Tower and you’re not tired at all from your storytelling. The Avengers are hanging on to your every word, seemingly enthralled at your stories. Steve keeps stroking your hand softly, shooting you smiles every now and then. You feel the need to return to your apartment fade away slowly.

“But, seriously, (Y/N),” Stark says to you soberly, with a serious expression etched on his face. “Would you like to work here?”

You’re taken aback with surprise. “Are you being serious or are you just pulling my leg here?”

“Oh, doll, he’s serious, alright.” Bucky says as he sips his tea. “Look at that face. Listen to the tone of his voice. This is as serious as he gets.”

“As what?” you ask, squinting your eyes at the extremely quiet genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

“Our very own chef. I’ll pay you a heap of money per meal, I swear. You can have your own room here, on the Avengers level. Or,” he pauses, raising his eyebrow suggestively. “You could share a room with Steve.”

“Oh, there he is!” Bruce says. “Your lewd side is back again, Tony. I was scared that it ran off.”

“Well, Brucie, I like to mix my emotions sometimes. You know, change it up a little.”

“When do I start?” you pipe up in a confident tone, surprisingly yourself, Steve, and the team. Including a hearing-aid-less Clint. 

Silence settles over everyone until they all start cheering. 

“PIE!” Thor cries valiantly, thrusting Mjolnir into the air.

“WE CAN HAVE A GIRLS’ NIGHT EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!” Natasha squeals excitedly, gathering you into her arms. 

“WHAT’S EVERYONE SAYING?” Clint shouts over everyone’s voices. “I CAN’T READ EVERYONE’S LIPS AT ONCE, Y’KNOW.”

Bucky sits very still in his seat, observing everyone warily. He looks agitated and you try to get Steve’s attention, silently gesturing to his best friend.

“Guys, I think you should all just slow down,” he says in a commanding way. _Damn_ , you think. _Is he like this in bed_? Everyone turns to glance at Bucky and they immediately ease off on their excitement, understanding that a loud situation puts the ex-Soviet assassin on an edge. After all, he’s still recovering.

Stark clears his throat as he crosses one leg over another, looking classy as hell. “Honey, you can start anytime you like.”

A date with Captain America _and_ a new job in one night.

Luck is _definitely_ on your side today.


	4. Movin' Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, technically, it's supposed to be 'moving in' I guess, but the song title that I had in mind was 'Movin' Out'...but the reader is moving out of her flat so it kinda makes sense??? Just go with it. :P More fluffy-ish stuff with Steve! Bucky's sometimes-playful-sometimes-wary attitude makes an appearance (and Bucky with a ponytail too). Also, Natasha squealing excitedly gives me life. Feedback is always appreciated! :3

**The week after…**

“So, when are you moving in?”

You snicker through the phone as you pace around your living room, sensing Stark’s eagerness. “Tony, I just quit my job yesterday, okay? Give me some time.”

“I can get Anna and Elsa to help you pack your stuff.”

“‘Anna and Elsa’?” you question him, raising your eyebrows.

“Your boyfriend and his metal-armed friend. Y’know, because Steve’s always sunshiny and optimistic while Bucky’s…c’mon, even his codename has the word ‘winter’ in it. He’s definitely Elsa.”

 _Can I call Steve my boyfriend now?_ You think to yourself. _Man, this is great_. “No, seriously, Stark. I can do it by myself. It’ll take me at least a couple of days.” You swing your arm around and accidentally knock over an empty mug, shattering it against the floor. “Dammit,” you hiss.

“See? You haven’t even started and you’re already making a mess. Leave it to the grandpas. They work _very_ quickly.”

“Fine.” Surrendering, you grab a broom and start sweeping up the broken remnants of your mug. “This was my favourite one,” you mutter mournfully, forgetting that you were still on the phone with Tony.

“I’ll send ‘em there tomorrow.”

“Wait, T-” you start as he hangs up on you. “Great.” Tossing your phone on the couch, you continue sweeping and dumping the shattered remains in the bin. Finally finished, you flop on the couch and immediately drift off to a deep sleep, not waking up until around 7 a.m. the next day when you hear loud knocks on your door.

“(Y/N)?” You can hear Steve’s muffled voice floating in. “Are you up?”

“Mmm,” you grunt, running a hand through your messy hair as you trudge towards the door. “I’m coming.” Opening the door groggily, you see the two super soldiers waiting patiently in your hallway, decked out in jumpers and sweatpants. Steve breaks into a goofy grin once he sees you in your half-awake state, still dressed in an oversized grey shirt and boxers.

“I see someone’s still sleepy,” he teases, planting a soft kiss on your cheek. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” you mumble in reply, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. Turning to Bucky, you flash him a small smile. “Bucky, right? I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m (Y/N).” Extending a hand towards him, he looks at your outstretched limb warily but accepts it anyway.

“Oh, trust me. I know who you are,” he says awkwardly. “Steve won’t shut up about you and how adorable you are. Which you are, by the way. _Very_ adorable.”

“Steve wouldn’t shut up about _you_ on our date. Also, he never told me how cute you are up close.” Bucky had his long hair in a ponytail with some strands hanging loose, framing his face. His gorgeous blue eyes are sparkling with curiosity and his strong, stubble-laden jawline is making you swoon inside. His full lips and pink-stained cheeks aren’t helping, either.

“Okay!” Steve interjects before anymore words escape from your mouth. “Maybe once you two stop hitting on each other, we can start packing (Y/N)’s things up.”

“Is that jealousy I hear dripping from your voice, Stevie?” Bucky queries teasingly, immediately changing his persona from the still-recovering ex-Soviet assassin to his usual playful self, the one side of him that he seemed to have lost during his time serving under HYDRA. “Scared that I’ll steal your gal?”

“Nah, Buck. So, shall we start?” the blond man suggests, changing the subject.

“Oh, yeah,” you say, stepping out of the way, letting them inside your flat. “Sorry ‘bout that. I guess you can start while I get changed?”

“I’ll make you breakfast,” Steve offers, taking your soft hand in his slightly rough one. You get on the tip of your toes and kiss him gently.

“You’re my favourite person, I swear.” Another kiss.

“I know,” the soldier says smugly, placing his hands on your waist tentatively and smooching you in return.

“I’ll, um, start packing,” Bucky murmurs uncomfortably, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck as he surveys your living room cautiously. “Got any boxes?”

“Uhn dmm buh room,” you mumble while kissing Steve. Pulling away, you let out a short burst of laughter. “Sorry! It’s in the back room, at the very end of the hallway.” You point at the direction behind the uncomfortable metal-armed man and he quickly scampers off, leaving you and Steve in the living room.

“Go and get changed, (Y/N)," he prods your nose gently with his. “I'll get breakfast ready for you.”

“I want to go back to sleep," you murmur, keeping your arms wrapped around him and leaning into his broad chest. “I fell asleep on the couch last night and I think I pulled a muscle in my neck.”

“Well, in that case,” Steve starts, picking you up bridal-style, making you shriek. “Let's get you to bed, shall we?” He carries you to your room as you make sleepy bedroom eyes at him.

“Captain, are you insinuating something?” you ask playfully, arching up an eyebrow at the flushed super-soldier.

“N-no! (Y/N), gosh, that came out wrong. I'm sorry.” He lays you down on the bed and pulls the sheets over your half-dressed body, planting a kiss on your cheek afterwards. “Sleep. I'll make breakfast - or brunch - once you wake up, okay?”

“Mmm. You're the best, Steve. Just make yourself at home. Where's Bucky?” You can feel your eyes closing slowly.

Steve turns around, looking for Bucky. “I think he's getting started with your bookca-” He stops when he sees you sleeping and a soft smile creeps onto his face. “God, whoever said that you weren't adorable must be blind.”

“I heard that.”

 

***

Waking up, you realise that it’s already lunchtime and your stomach is grumbling hungrily. You push the sheets away, change your clothes, and head out to the kitchen, where the two disastrously handsome soldiers are eating sandwiches, clothed only in white, sweat-soaked undershirts. The effect they have on you is dreadful. You can feel your heartbeat rising through the roof as you gulp and wave at them nonchalantly.

“Would you like some lunch?” Steve offers kindly. You nod in reply. Bucky is studying you very intently from atop the kitchen counter, his blue eyes boring holes into yours. His best friend smacks his torso and scolds him for sitting on the counter and you can’t help but laugh at Bucky’s startled expression. Once Steve is done, he serves you a sandwich and you smile at him gratefully.

“You must be starving, (Y/N),” he says fondly.

“Damn right I am,” you say in between bites.

“Steve and I thought you were never gonna wake up!” Bucky bursts out. “Your snores back up our assumptions pretty well,” he says, laughing.

“For the record, I never said _anything_ like that.”

“Mmm, yes, you did.”

By the time they finish arguing, you’ve already finished your sandwich. Yes, you’re _that_ hungry. Surveying the living room, you see that it’s been packed away neatly, leaving only the furniture in the room. “Man,” you murmur to yourself out loud. “Tony wasn’t kidding when he said that they worked quickly.”

“Sorry?” Steve says, obviously thinking that your words were directed to either him, Bucky, or to the both of them.

“I was just saying that you two work _really_ quickly,” you repeat your previous statement louder as you gesture around the room. “It’s still 1 p.m. and you guys have finished the living room!”

“Do you need help packing up in your bedroom?” Bucky asks. “Because we can do it. Stevie’s really good at folding clothes.”

“Bucky, no,” Steve states. “They’re _her_ clothes.”

“What? You scared of seeing some _lingerie_?” the metal-armed soldier taunts his best friend light-heartedly.

“No,” Steve blushes. “It’s just that we’re violating her privacy enough already, so maybe we should leave the clothes-packing to her.”

“That would be wise,” you agree. “After all, I don’t wanna catch you boys playing with my clothes.”

“That’s _not_ what I was planning to do,” Bucky scoffs.

“Mmm-hmm. You two can help pack up the bathroom if you want. There’s nothing particularly incriminating there.”

“I find tampons to be pretty amusing,” Bucky muses loudly.

“Bucky, no!”

***

By 6 p.m., you and the two Avengers have finished packing your entire flat into several boxes and suitcases, which they insist upon carrying themselves down to a Stark Industries van. Steve assures you that there will be dinner at Stark Tower and you’re feeling excited yet nervous at the same time about the move. Once the three of you get there, Thor and Sam are already downstairs, waiting to help you with your boxes.

“Guys,” you object. “I can lift boxes too, you know!”

“Fear not, my favourite small lady,” Thor booms with a bright smile on his face. “We will gladly do this for you.”

“For a second there, I thought the guy was gonna say ‘to win your affections’,” Sam chuckles, imitating Thor’s voice.

“I have learnt that expressing one’s affections towards another man’s lover is not acceptable here in Midgard,” the god of thunder expresses with a shrug.

“I have a name, you know, Thor. It’s (Y/N). But I don’t really mind the whole… ‘small lady’ thing.”

“I know,” he replies simply. Steve ushers you into the elevator along with Bucky, who’s carrying two large boxes at once.

“Barton’s cooking dinner but Tony and Bruce…I don’t know what they’re doing, actually,” Steve says.

“Is Clint a good cook?” you query.

“Surprisingly, yeah. He likes cooking. He’s good at it, too.”

“You guys never cease to amaze me, I swear,” you say, looking at Steve with adoration in your eyes.

“You mean _I_ never cease to amaze you,” Bucky speaks up from behind two boxes.

“Buck, she barely knows you. She's only met you twice.”

“Yeah, but she can’t help falling in love with me.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“You figured that out 70-something years ago.”

Once the elevator doors open, you see Natasha barrelling down the brightly lit hall towards you. “Oh, my God! She’s here!” she squeals, launching herself at you excitedly. “It’s gonna be like having a roommate!”

You shoot an amused look at Steve. “I thought you said that she was cold and ruthless?”

“Hey, I said ‘ _sometimes_ ’,” the blond man says defensively with a laugh. “Now, let’s get you to your room. Go away, Natasha!”

The spy pouts. “But-”

“ _Natasha_.”

“Fine,” she huffs, stalking away towards the kitchen. “But she’s definitely bunking with me tonight!”

“C’mon.” Steve takes your hand, and leads to your room, which is conveniently located between Steve’s and Natasha’s. You open the door and you see that the room is ridiculously spacious, too spacious for just one person to live in. It's already furnished with a queen-sized bed, an L-shaped lounge, and the biggest TV you have ever seen in your life, as well as some drawers and a wardorbe in the corner by the en-suite bathroom.

“Steve…”you start, searching for some words to utter.

“I’m here too, by the way,” Bucky pipes up helpfully.

“This is amazing!” you continue. “This is bigger than my flat. Oh, man. This _room_ is bigger than my whole _flat_. Can you believe it?”

“Welcome to the family,” Steve says with a goofy grin, leaning down to kiss you. You kiss him back with all the passion you could muster up.

With Bucky mockingly covering his eyes and saying, “Ewww,” in the background, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool cool cool so the next chapter will have some Reader/Bucky bonding time at, like, 2 a.m. in the morning. That will be uploaded either tomorrow or Sunday, because I'm on break now which means that I can write more often yaaaayy!


	5. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the start of the Avengers Team/Reader chapters and Bucky/Reader is first up! Steve will still be in it too, don't worry. It just focuses on the Reader bonding with the Avengers.  
> Small side note: I LOVE Of Monsters and Men and I had to sneak it in there somewhere, because I feel like Bucky would like the song 'Little Talks'.  
> Enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated :3

After dinner with the Avengers (which consisted of Tony making jokes, Bruce face-palming himself at Tony's jokes, Thor excitedly fangirling over the idea of spending time with the ‘tiny baker’, and Natasha touching your hair in awe), Steve and Bucky helped you unpack some of your stuff. You remember falling asleep on the sofa, but when you wake up, you're in a bed. And there's someone beside you.

You turn to look at the sleeping figure curled behind you and immediately relax when you realise that it's Steve, looking so angelic and innocent. The digital clock on Steve’s organized bedside table says that it's still 2:56 a.m., but you swing your legs out of the sheets and head out to the kitchen anyway. You're thirsty. 

When you reach the empty kitchen on the main Avengers level, which is below all the living quarters, you flick the light switch on, revealing someone on the kitchen counter. He squints at the kitchen’s sudden brightness and puts his glass of water down.

 _Bucky_.

His hair is a mess and he has dark circles under his shining blue eyes. He’s also only wearing sweatpants but you push that distracting thought away. “Hey, Bucky. Can’t sleep?”

The metal-armed man shakes his head slowly, swinging his legs so that they would make thudding noises every time they hit the drawers below the counter that he’s perching on. “I had another one.”

“Another what?” you ask curiously, opening the fridge to get some orange juice.

“Steve didn’t tell you?” Bucky sounds surprised. You move your shoulders tiredly in a semblance of a shrug. “I…I get nightmares.”

“I get nightmares too,” you add, pouring the juice into a glass, watching him.

“No, it’s not like that. These nightmares…” he trails off, running a hand through his hair. “They’re vivid. They make me feel like I’m back in one of HYDRA’s bases and they’re about to wipe me.”

His words silence you. This is a whole different Bucky, much unlike the one you’d met yesterday, the one that was playful and had a glimmer in his eyes. This one is the scarred ex-assassin, the one that spent a great amount time either in a cold cryo or on a mission. This man carries a heavy burden on his shoulders, and has developed an unhealthy amount of regret and disgust over himself and his actions. And for once in your life, you don’t know what to do. So you do the first thing that comes to your mind: you slowly approach him and settle yourself on the counter beside the jumpy man, wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders.

Bucky leans his head on your shoulder. “You can go back to Steve if you want. You don’t have to stay here for me.”  
“I want to stay here with you, Bucky,” you croon into his ear softly, rubbing his back. “Steve can wait. You think you can get rid of me that easily?” You can feel him smile into the embrace. “What do you do during nights like these?”

“I listen to music,” he mumbles into your shoulder.

“Any preferences?” you hop off the counter and pulls out your phone, waving it in his face.

“Do you know the band ‘Of Monsters and Men’?” Bucky asks you uncertainly.

“Hell yeah!” A smile forms on your face for the first time that night. “I love them!” You plug your phone to the speakers and put on their album, ‘My Head is An Animal’.

“My head _is_ an animal,” Bucky muses out loud from the counter and you drag him towards the sofa. He cuddles into your embrace again.

“Just listen to the music, will you?” The two of you stay quiet, occasionally humming out the tune of the songs. After the first few songs finish and an upbeat one starts, Bucky suddenly stands up and offers a hand to you. You recognise this song, it was 'Little Talks'. 

“Wanna dance?” the charming super-soldier asks you excitedly, offering a hand towards you. "I love this song!" 

You figured that he wouldn’t take no as an answer, so you try to let him down as gently as possible. “Bucky, I-” Of course, he didn’t let you finish because when you started your sentence, he quickly pulls you off of your feet and starts dancing with you. The two of you move to the beat in unison, laughing and singing along. He takes your hand and spins you around, making you giddy as you laugh, and catches you before you fall over. It’s the most fun you’ve had in years. You’re just silently hoping that no one will come down and tell you off for playing music loudly at 3 in the morning. The song finishes and a slower one starts, so you rest your arms around Bucky’s neck and he wraps his arms around your waist as the two of you sway to the music.

“You’re a pretty good dancer,” he murmurs.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Sergeant,” you say playfully.

“I can see why my best friend’s madly in love with you.” His sentence makes you blush and hide your face from his sight. When he sees, he chuckles and hugs you even tighter. “I’m serious, (Y/N). I’ve never seen him so…infatuated with anyone before. Maybe it’s because he’s just a picky guy, but I think it’s because of you. You’re so loving and gentle, but at the same time you know how to let your hair down and have fun. I swear, if you and that punk don’t work out, I’ll claim you as my own.”

You laugh in delight at his words. “You’re too kind, Bucky.”

“I’m happy that you’re making Stevie happy, doll. I don’t think he’s ever been this excited about waking up in the morning.”

“I don’t think _I’ve_ ever been this excited to wake up in the morning as well,” you add, a silly grin plastering itself on your face. Bucky lets out a small titter and lets you go as the song ends. 

“It’s already 3:20, (Y/N). You should go back to Steve,” he says softly as you feel your arms land on your sides once more. “Thank you for keeping me company.”

“Trust me, it was my pleasure,” you murmur in reply, curtsying to him as he bows to you. When the two of you revert to your normal positions once more, you giggle. “Don’t stay up too late, ‘kay?”

“Okay.”

***

You tiptoe into Steve’s room, hoping that he hasn’t been disturbed by the lack of your presence in his bed. It turns out that he, in fact, was disturbed by the lack of your presence. The blond man is sitting up in bed, his back rested against the headboard. His face lights up when you enter the room.

“There you are,” he mutters, sighing in relief. “I thought you went back to your room.”

You climb into bed, snuggling up to Steve’s warm body. “I ran into Bucky in the kitchen when I went to get a drink, that’s all.”

“He had a nightmare again?” You nod into his chest. “How is he?”

"He's fine," you answer shortly, trying to hide your blush. Steve notices and smiles.

"What were you two up to, huh?" He nudges your small body and makes tickling motions with his fingers. "If you refuse to answer, I'll tickle you!"

"No, no, no, no, please! We just danced!" you say, defending yourself from Steve's fingers.

"Ah, I thought I heard some music playing downstairs. Did he sweep you off your feet with his charms?" your boyfriend asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at you.

"You jealous?"

"Not at all, _doll_."

You laugh into his chest. "You _are_ , aren't you?"

"I'm not gonna answer that question."

"Well then, Cap," you murmur, tilting your head up to capture his lips in a kiss, making him groan gently into your mouth. "You should know that you're the only one who's ever gonna be able to sweep me off my feet."

"I can live with that," he whispers in reply. "Now, sleep." The two of you curl your bodies together once you hit the mattress, exchanging caresses and kisses.

"You know," you start, stroking Steve's chin. "Bucky said that if our relationship doesn't work out, he's gonna claim me as his."

"Over my dead body," the buff soldier says with a huge yawn. 

"Somehow, I knew that that'd be your answer."

"Sleeeeeep, (Y/N)."

"Night, Steve."

"Night, darling."

The two off you drift off to sleep in each other's arms and you have never felt so content in your entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, so I hope that wasn't too boring or anything. Next up is...Natasha/Maria/Reader! Yaaaaay! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you expect the chapter title to be?  
> This chapter is kinda crappy because I don't know how to write drunk people and I don't know what girls do during 'girl time' because I lack a social life...  
> Enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated :3

Steve barrels into the living room - barely dressed - with you on his back and a grin on his face, drawing the attention of all the Avengers, who are now grinning at you.

“Morning, you two,” Natasha greets the two of you with a smirk. “Did anything _fun_ last night?”

You shoot a knowing glance at Bucky, who’s grinning at you goofily. “Actually, yeah. Last night was pretty fun.”

“Hey, Steve, would you mind if we borrowed (Y/N) for the day?” Maria pipes up, picking at her bacon as she looks at Steve hopefully.

“Hill,” your boyfriend starts, letting you off his back and into his embrace. “What’re you planning to do with her?”

“Relax, Cap,” Natasha cuts in. “We’re not going to hurt your girl. We’re just gonna have a girls’ day, that’s all.”

Clint passes you a plate full of bacon and scrambled eggs and you smile at him gratefully, making him blush. “No strippers, Nat,” Steve says warningly, taking the seat next to you.

“We’re just gonna go shopping, watch some films, do each other’s hair and nails. You know, the usual girly shit. Besides, strippers only happen during girls' _nights_.”

“We're also gonna drink our faces off while dancing in our underwear,” Maria adds.

Her sentence makes the men sputter except for Thor, who is chuckling heartily. “I would like to witness this!”

“ **NO** ,” was the unanimous answer.

“Finish your breakfast and get dressed, (Y/N),” Natasha says, running out of the room. “We’ll be waiting in the lobby!”

You shovel the food into your mouth quickly and sprint to your room, with Steve’s cries of “ **NO, STRIPPERS!** ” following you.

***

“Pepper gave us 3 of Tony’s credit cards,” Maria says slyly, waving them in your face as you step into the first store that you decided to visit on Fifth Avenue, which happened to be Louis Vuitton. “So, feel free to buy anything you want.”

“Oh, my God,” you gasp. “You guys are the best, I swear.”

“No need to thank us,” Natasha assures you as she IMMEDIATELY picks out 5 different dresses and hands it to you. “But Steve had better thank us.”

“Oh, I think he will,” you murmur as you enter the fitting room. You squeeze yourself into the first dress and feel like it’s squeezing the life out of you. “Naaaatash-ugh, I d-ugh-n’t think- ow! Wedgie! Ow! Why?” 

“Come out already!”

So you try to push the door open and try your best to walk out of the fitting room without losing your breath. Oh, too late. You already lost it 5 minutes ago when you put a tight, red dress on. “Do I look okay? Because I need to take this off, like, **RIGHT NOW**.”

Natasha and Maria are sitting on a sofa, staring at you. “Damn, you look hot. Try the other ones on.”

So that’s exactly what you do, and you end up buying every. Single. One. 

“Tiffany next then Chanel,” Maria says happily as she drags you out of the store.

Something tells you that you’re not going to emerge out of this unscathed.

***

“I love your hair so much,” Natasha gushes as she puts rollers in your hair. “Oh, my God. I love it.”

“You’re drunk,” Maria slurs, putting make up on her face. Music is blasting from the record player as the three of you sit in front of your vanity and talk about stupid shit.

“Steve is totally gonna fuck you after we’re finished with you,” Natasha says drunkenly. “Like, _haaaaaard_. Into the mattress. _Hard_. Until you’re sore.”

“Nat,” you laugh, nearly falling off your chair. “We haven’t slept together.”

“But you did! Last night!”

“No, we just fell asleep together. And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t fuck.”

“Mmm, I think he calls it ‘making love’,” Maria adds.

“I’ll make love to you like you want me toooo!”

“Natasha, no.”

The redhead takes another swig from a bottle of vodka and pulls you up as ‘The Way You Look Tonight’ starts playing. “Dance with me.” You giggle drunkenly and let Natasha twirl you around as Maria sings along, slurring the lyrics and accidentally singing in Italian instead.

“Yes, you’re loveeeely,” you sing.

“With your smile so waaaaarm.” Maria’s already on the floor, drinking more vodka.

“And your cheeks so soft,” Natasha murmurs and strokes your cheeks, obviously drunk.

“There is nothing for me but to LOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE YOUUUUU and the way you look toniiiiight,” the three of you sing, eventually falling on the floor because you’re so drunk.

“We’re so drunk right now.”

“I know!”

***

The familiar strains of ‘Footloose’ start and Maria spins you around, screaming in excitement as she dances with you. “This is my favourite song to dance to!”

“God help this woman,” Natasha slurs.

***

“That’s all they really waaaaaaaant, some fuuuuuun. When the working day is done, girls – just wanna have fu-un. Oh girls just wanna have fun.”

“That’s it!” Clint screams as he crawls through the vents. “I’m moving out first thing in the morning! My hearing aid’s off and I can _still_ hear you!”

***

“I miss him so mu-hu-hu-hu-uuuuuch,” Fury’s assistant sobs drunkenly as she keeps drinking. “Do you get me? I miss my ex so damn much.”

“Let it go, Hill,” Natasha pats her back sympathetically. “Last time I had a guy was nearly 10 years ago and I am so much better off without him.”

“Are you talking ‘bout Clint?”

“Yeah.”

“He can’t be that bad,” I say to Natasha, putting my head in her lap.

“He called his brother after we had sex. And proceeded to tell him about everything we did.”

“Ah.”

***

Steve is knocking on your door and when he realises that the door is unlocked, he lets himself in. “(Y/N)? You okay?”

“Steeeeeve!” you coo, gesturing for him to come pick you up. You’re currently dressed in one of your newly-bought dresses and you're nestled between Maria and Natasha, making him smile. “Come here, babe.”

“‘Babe’?” He comes over and picks you up bridal style, making you squeal.

“You’re so pretty,” you murmur as he takes you to his room. You take his face into your hands and start smushing it. “Why are you so pretty? And you have the shoulder to waist ratio of a Dorito, did you know that?”

“Mmm, no I did not. Love the dress, by the way,” he purrs seductively into your ear, pushing his door open with his foot and sets you down on his bed gently. You’re still dressed in that tight red dress and his eyes roam your body hungrily. You snuggle into the sheets as he pulls out an extra shirt from his drawer. “You should get changed before you nod off.”

“But I thought you liked the dress?” You tilt your head to the side, pouting.

“It looks really uncomfortable to sleep in. Change, come on.”

You strip the dress off in front of him as he looks at another direction, blushing madly. Without even realising how uncomfortable he is right now, you unclasp your bra and fling it to the corner of the room.

“Thank the Lord!” you groan, massaging your breasts, still slurring.

“Okay, (Y/N).” He grabs the extra shirt and while maintaining eye contact with you and not on your bare breasts, he tugs it over your head as you smile at him. “Let’s just go to sleep, okay?”

“Mmm-hmm,” you nod repetitively, not stopping until your head hits the pillow. “Steve?”

“Yeah?” he curls his body behind you, resting his chin on top of your head.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, daaaaaamn. Reader said "I love you" to Steve! Will she remember this the next day?  
> (That sounded really corny and dramatic I'm sorry)


	7. Cut Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Look! My chapter title isn't a song title! Well, it's from a song but it's not actually a song title. Anyway.  
> Enjoy!   
> Feedback and requests are always welcome! :3

“(Y/N), do you remember anything about last night?”

You frown at Steve's question, tilting your head up so you can look into his gorgeous eyes. “That's a silly question, Steve. Of course I can! Let's see...I drank my ass off and you carried me to bed. Voilà!”

Steve sighs, slightly downcast of the fact that you forgot your declaration of love to him last night. But you’re oblivious about his feelings towards you right now. All you want to do is cuddle into his ridiculously soft body.

“You're so **warm** ,” you groan into Steve's body, immediately changing the subject. “Can I stay here forever?”

“Sadly, no.” Your boyfriend rubs your back slowly. “I'll make you some coffee, okay?”

“It's my job to make the coffee, Steve. I do it every morning! Except for yesterday.”

“No one expected you to do anything yesterday, sweetheart. You'd just moved in!”

“But still...” You feel Steve shift under the covers and you wrap your arms around his chiselled body. “No! You're not leaving!”

“You're hungover,” he protests. 

“I'm _slightly_ hungover,” you retaliate. 

“I'm still gonna make you coffee.” And with that, the super soldier ran out of the room as you protest even further. You didn't like it when people do things for you. Especially the little things that you could most definitely do yourself. Plus, you're the master barista in the tower; Steve's coffee-making skills are inferior to yours! 

You hop out of bed and head towards the elevator, wanting to see Tony and ask him for some anti-hangover antidote that he surely must have. 

“Good morning, Ms (Y/L/N),” JARVIS greets you in his oddly pleasant, electronic yet human-like voice. 

“Mornin', JARVIS,” you yawn, rubbing your temples as the doors close. 

“Did you acquire much sleep after last night? Or are you always this chipper in the morning?” the AI questions you wryly.

“Mornings aren't really my thing, JARVIS. Could you take me to the lab, please? I need to see your ‘master’.”

“For your information, I am my own master, thank you very much.”

“Uh-huh. Who programmed you?”

“...Mr Stark, of course.”

“Thought so.” The doors open and you step outside, not caring that you're dressed in only Steve's shirt and your black lace panties. “See ya, JARVIS.”

“Have a pleasant day, Ms (Y/L/N).”

You push the glass door to Tony's lab open and see the billionaire and Dr Banner standing by a table full of...metal parts. Bruce blushes and diverts his gaze from you once he notices your presence, but Tony is drinking the sight of you up like a thirsty man who's spent 30 years in a desert.

“Well, well, well, look who came to drop by!” Stark slings his arm around your shoulders once he's close to you. “My girl!”

“Steve's girl, actually,” Bruce corrects him. 

“...My girl! What brings you here, (Y/N)?”

“You got any…anti-hangover potions or somethin’?” You gaze around the lab, looking at all the multi-coloured liquids in beakers.

“‘Potions’? Sweetheart, we’re not in the Middle Ages anymore.” Tony leads you to a stool by the table. “How was it last night? You know, I watched Hill cry through the hidden cameras in y-”

“‘Hidden camera’?” you screech, your head throbbing even more.

“Alright, alright!” Stark raises his hands hastily in defeat. “I’ll remove them later! Say, you’ve got pretty high tolerance for alcohol. You were the last to get drunk out of all of them. And the dancing in underwear...well, I-”

“Tony,” Bruce says in a warning tone, rubbing his forehead. “Leave her alone, will you?”

Ignoring his fellow scientist, Tony strolls over to his phone, which is plugged into the sound system and presses play. The familiar strains of violin fill your ears and you grin. “You know, hot stuff, the best cure to a hangover is to dance your butt off.”

“Tony,” you groan as the the violins are joined by the drums and the piano. The song is ‘Come On Eileen’ and it’s your favourite, how did the goddamn man know that?! “No! I’ve had enough of dancing and loud music.” You glance to Bruce, who has given up on his work and has taken a seat on a nearby stool, frowning at his childish lab partner.

“Come on, (Y/N),” Tony croons and grabs your hand just as the singing starts. “You know you want to.”

So, you give in and dance with him. The beat is irresistible and you couldn’t help but sing the words out loud. The man dancing with you laughs and sings along, moving you across the lab smoothly and even dancing around Bruce at one point, who’s trying to deny the fact that he also loves this song. Tony whispers into your ear and you nod excitedly, causing him to let go of you and grab Bruce, who immediately starts protesting.

“Tony, _no_! I’m here to work!”

“Brucie, you gotta let lose! We’ve been working all night long and you’re stressed,” the man-child says as he twirls Bruce, making you guffaw and nearly fall over from giddiness. “Just cut loose like they did in ‘Footloose’!”

After several more seconds of frowning and grumbling, the scientist finally cracks a small smile. He’s clearly enjoying this. He’s even singing!

“I didn’t even know you knew the words to this song!” Tony exclaims at the man in his arms.

“Mmm, that shows how well you know me. As much as I enjoyed dancing with you,” Bruce lets go and gestures to me, “I think you’re better off with the lovely lady over here.”

“Alright, sweetheart. Let’s do it!” You squeal when Tony picks you up and spins you around as the beat slows down at the bridge of the song. What you didn’t notice was the glass door to the lab opening with a certain super-soldier standing at the doorway, gobsmacked.

“Hey, Steve!” you shout, waving your arms at him maniacally.

“(Y/N)...what the - Tony, put her down!”

Tony does put you down, but immediately after he does, he pulls Steve into the room and forces him to dance with you. “Dance, you two!”

“I don’t dance!” your boyfriend protests as you grab his arms..

“Just move to the beat, Steve.” He’s hesitant, but by the time the beat quickens, he’s moving with you in time to the beat and lets out a small, adorable giggle.

God, he’s adorable. _You love him,_ a voice in your head insists. You shakes your head at that. It's too early for "I love you".

As the song ends, he twirls you and catches you in his arms before you fall over. You look up at him through your eyelashes and smile goofily.

“Hey, not bad, Cap! Not bad at all.” Tony applauds the now-blushing soldier. Bruce is grinning from ear to ear. “You didn’t step on her foot, which is great!”

“We make a good team,” you murmur into Steve’s ear and he pulls you in for a sweet kiss that lingers on your lips for a while after his lips part from yours.

“Ugh, you two are too sweet. Get a room, will ya?” The two of you are pushed out of the lab.

“I’m making breakfast, Tony!” you shout over your shoulder at his retreating figure.

“You’d better, because that’s what I’m paying you to do!”

***

After half an hour, all the Avengers - including a very hungover Maria Hill - are assembled on the main level, eating to their hearts’ content. 

“This cake of the pan variety,” Thor booms. “I like it!”

“You mean ‘pancakes’, right?” Clint questions him, taking a sip from his favourite mug, a purple one with the letter H on it and little drawings of arrows encircling it. “You make the best coffee, (Y/N),” he says, raising his mug to you.

“I guess that means you’ll stop drinking it straight from the pot?” Natasha asks the archer, cradling her head gingerly.

“No, it means that I’ll enjoy it even more straight from the pot!”

“She made it using the coffee machine, Hawkass,” Sam points out.

“Yeah, I know, Birdman. I can always just put it in the pot!”

“What is it with you and drinking coffee straight from the pot?” Bucky pipes up, already on his third plate.

Clint shrugs and takes another sip of your critically acclaimed coffee. “I live for the finer things in life, my friend.”

“And by ‘finer things in life’, I assume you mean pizza and drinking coffee from the pot?” Natasha teases.

“Don’t forget sex!” he exclaims.

The group laughs, including Steve, who’s probably used to all the sexual references and jokes that the guys throw around. You’re standing behind your boyfriend and lock your arms around him, resting your chin on his head and kissing his hair gently.

“(Y/N), this show of affection is very cute and all that,” Maria starts with a groan, propping her head up. “But I think the bacon’s nearly burnt.”

“Oh, crap!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Clint/Reader is up next! They kinda bond through mutual ability to communicate in sign language. It's cute. Clint makes fun of everyone by using ASL and enjoys the fact that he's got a friend to make fun of the team with.


	8. Your Best Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this is kinda crappy.  
> And I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF WEEKS, I WAS SUPER BUSY WITH SCHOOLWORKKKK FORGIVE ME PLS.  
> Also, spot the 2 film references! And 1 Hawkeye comic reference!  
> And yeah, I don't know what the sentence structures of ASL are like, so I just wrote them as normal sentences...sorry 'bout that.  
> Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated and requests are always welcome! <3

After breakfast, Steve kisses your forehead and grins at you.

“I gotta go and train with Bucky, okay?”

“Sure, Steve.”

“Now, don’t you cause any more trouble,” he whispers in your ear.

“Trouble? I’m an _angel_ , Stevie. I don’t know what you mean by ‘trouble’.” You bat your eyelashes at him innocently, running your hands up and down his chest.

“Mmm, not this time, honey.” Steve takes your hands with a chuckle and places them on your side, making you whine. “After training?”

“Definitely.”

“Great! See you later, sweetheart.” He goes from all ‘seductive’ to ‘5-year-old’ in an instant and bounds away from you immediately.

“ _Steve_!”

***

You wander around the tower, occasionally passing one of Tony’s many bars and tasting some of his expensive whiskeys and what not. Eventually, you end up at the gym – well, at least one of them. Steve can’t be seen anywhere, but you can see a purple-clad man shooting arrows at a target on the far side of the room.

Clint.

“Hey, Clint!” you call out, waving your arms to get his attention. He doesn’t hear you and keeps sending arrows flying at some moving targets. “Clint? **Clint.**. Cliiiiiint. Barton. Hawkeye.”

He still doesn’t turn around.

 _Oh, wait._ You bound over to him and tap his shoulder, making him turn around to face you and still managing to hit the bulls-eye on a moving target. Immediately, your fingers start speaking for you.

 _Do you have your hearing aids on?_ you sign to the archer.

Clint just looks at you with surprise written all over his face. _No. You know ASL?_

_Yeah, I do. I learnt it in high school._

“Damn, now I like you even more,” he says, reverting back to English with a wide, goofy grin on his face. “I was not expecting you to know how to sign.”

_Well, I’m a mysterious woman._

Clint lets out a cute giggle. “I can read lips, you know.”

“Oh, thank God!” you laugh. “I’m kinda rusty.”

“Not at all, future Mrs Rogers. Now that I have another person to sign to, we can secretly make fun of the other guys!”

“‘Future Mrs Rogers’?” you question him, blushing

With a quick wink, he grabs his recurve bow and beckons you to step forward. “You wanna try this? I can teach you.”

You shyly take a few steps towards him and he hands you the bow. Surprisingly, it isn’t too heavy. Huh. Clint settles behind you and takes you through the process of nocking an arrow. Once the arrow is in place, he helps you draw the bow, holding your arm to support you. You fire and it hits the bulls-eye, making you ridiculously happy for some reason.

“Not bad,” he says with a nod, stepping away from you.

“Beginners’ luck, I suppose,” you mumble, brushing your hair away from your face in embarrassment. 

“Right. Now, give me your best shot.”

You repeat the necessary steps and fire, this time, missing the centre of the target by about 5 centimetres.

“You sure you’ve never shot an arrow before?” Clint jokes. “You could be the third Hawkeye!”

Turning around, you shoot him a curious look. “There’s two Hawkeyes?”

“Mmm-hmm. Me and my…protégé, Kate Bishop. She _thinks_ she’s an Avenger, but she’s more of a Young Avenger.”

“Does that make a difference?” you ask with a snort.

“It makes all the difference in the world!” he exclaims. Suddenly, the elevator doors open with a ‘ding’, revealing a…dog? And a young, black-haired girl. She’s also clad in a similar shade of purple as Clint. Is she the other Hawkeye?

“Speak of the devil,” the man behind you murmurs. “Katie, I told you that I was coming in a minute!”

“A minute? Your minutes are, like, _years_. Who’s she?”

“(Y/N),” you stutter nervously, extending a hand to the girl. 

“Rogers’ girl,” Clint teases, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“This is Cap’s girl?” Kate’s eye widen as she leaps forward and envelops you in a hug. “You are way cuter than everyone made you out to be!”

“I get that a lot,” you laugh as she lets go. The dog you saw earlier, bounded over to you, wagging its tail happily as it leaps at you, trying to lick your face.

“That’s Lucky,” Clint points out. “He’s my dog.”

“He’s adorable!” you gush and Lucky barks cheerfully.

“He likes pizza.”

“Wh-”

“Long story,” Kate cuts in. “So, what’s a girl like you doing here, hanging with an old fart like him?”

“Oh, no. I don’t hang out with him. He hangs out with me.” You rest a hand on Clint’s shoulder and he flinches, looking into your eyes with slight fear in his. “He’s my bitch.”

The man looks at you, bewildered, and then turns to Kate. “I feel like someone just put two Kates in the same room. This is creepy. Am I being set up?”

“God, you’re so paranoid,” Kate snorts.

“Anyway, Kate, you should see (Y/N) shoot! She’s great! She could be the third Hawkeye!” Clint gushes.

“I’ve only shot two arrows and he calls me ‘the third Hawkeye’,” you mutter.

Before Kate can reply, the elevator doors open again, this time revealing Steve in a rather tight white shirt, freshly showered. He strolls over to you and greets the two archers amiably. Kate doesn’t even blush as she waves hello. Wow. Steve wraps his arms around you and kisses your forehead sweetly, beaming down at you.

“Cause any trouble today, sweetheart?”

“Sadly, no. But it’s only 11 o’clock.” You plant a kiss on his slightly stubbly chin.

“Ugh, get a room,” Kate calls out.

***

During lunch, you sit across from Clint, who keeps signing words like ‘asshole’ and ‘bitch’ and Tony everytime the billionaire turns away from the archer’s direction, making you giggle. The others look at you curiously, so you try to cover up the giggle with a cough, which ended up being a _real_ cough. Steve pats your back with such force; the food nearly flew out of your stomach. Of course, the super soldier probably thought that he was patting you gently.

“Steve, the girl is _dying_ from all your patting!” Sam interjects. “Slow down! With all that force, it looks like you’re tryna do the Heimlich on her!” 

Your boyfriend blushes and ceases his pats, withdrawing his large hand from your back as you breathe in deeply.

 _Steve is a virgin,_ Clint signs to you, making you laugh again.

_Yeah, but at least he can drive._

The archer raises an eyebrow and nods appreciatively at your reference. 

“You two finishing anytime soon?” Natasha asks dryly, smirking at you and Clint.

“Didn’t know you could sign, (Y/N),” Bruce says quietly, shooting a small smile at you.

“Well, she’s a woman of many talents,” Steve murmurs, relaxing his arm over your shoulders. Once he leans in and rubs his nose against yours, a voice calls out to the two of you.

“ **Get a room!** ”

“Shut up, Kate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Sam/Reader/Clint (a.k.a. Bird Bros/Reader)!  
> Alllssoooo, I'm planning to write more fics like bucky/reader high school au, steve/reader college au, and a reader/avengers team au where reader is a dog or cat and will most likely be paired with either steve (human golden retriever), bucky, or thor; as requested by Ocean_inthe_Sun.
> 
> There you go! Those are my future plans. I'll have to finish up 'Sam Wilson Just Wants His Goddamn Sleep' and this fic first though. The Bucky/Reader Oneshots will continue on foreverrrrr hopefully!


	9. Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title's taken from 'Fly' by Ludovico Einaudi and, yeah, it's about the Reader flying with Sam, although the Reader isn't very fond of heights....which leads to a certain super soldier having a heart attack when he sees her in the air with Sam Wilson.

“C’mon, (Y/N), it’ll be fun! Clint and I do it _all the time_. It’s perfectly safe.” Sam is trying to coax you into flying with him and you’re not really sure if that’s a good idea.

“Yeah, right. _Safe_ , he says,” Clint mutters, his hearing aid back in its place. “Except for that one time you dropped me on my ass during a mission.”

“I was swerving!”

“Swerve better next time, Birdman.”

“If I go flying with you,” you interrupt, “will you two stop all this bickering?”

“Hell yes!” Sam replies with no hesitation. “We’ll start in the gym first.”

His remark made you raise your eyebrow. “You guys have a gym that’s big enough to accommodate a flying man?”

“And his wings, baby. Don’t forget the wings.”

“I’ll come to, you know, make sure you don’t drop her,” Clint says as he sorts his trick arrows, making Sam groan in exasperation.

“That was one time!”

“I’m not gonna forget that little _accident_ anytime soon, trust me.”

“But it _was_ an accident!”  
“Yeah, yeah.” The archer gets off the couch and heads towards the gym, turning his hearing aid off. “Keep talking, Wilson.”

***

“Alright, girl. You ready for this?” Sam chuckles, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

“No.”

“Sweet!” You can feel him run and take off from behind you. Suddenly, his hands are on your armpits and you squeal in surprise as you feel your feet leave the ground.

“ **No**!”

“Hell yeah, baby!” he whoops, soaring through the unbelievably large gym as he holds on to you by your vaguely sweaty armpits.

“Is this a bad time to mention that I’m scared of heights?!” you screech. Clint is cackling below you, clutching his abdomen tightly as tears stream out of his eyes.

“Honey, it’s a _really_ bad time right now.” Your eyes are still shut tightly, preventing you from seeing the ground below. _What kind of shit have I dragged myself into?_ you ask yourself.

“C’mon, baby. Open your eyes. It’s not so bad up here.” The air is whistling in your ears and you feel like Sam’s going to drop you at any second without warning, but you manage to coax your stubbornly shut eyes open.

Yeah, you _kinda_ underestimated how high up you were.

“Dear Lord,” you manage to gasp out. “I did _not_ expect the gym to go this high up.”

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Sam snickers at how you’re clutching his arms. “Let’s try something.”

“Try whaAAAAATTTT?” The rest of your sentence comes out in a prolonged scream emanating from your mouth as the Falcon swoops down headfirst, making Clint howl louder down below. You also notice some other members of the team enter the gym, probably wondering where the three of you were and why there were screeching noises coming out of the presumably empty gym.

Sam is whooping like a madman in your ears as you keep screaming, not stopping to take one gulp of air.

“SAM!” Steve’s voice echoes up to the ceiling, where you are now. _Thank God_. “Please, **please** be careful with her! I want her back on the ground in one piece, you hear me?”

“He still needs to fuck her, so, yeah, please be careful,” Bucky calls out with a crooked grin. 

“BUCKY!” 

“Alright, fellas,” Sam concedes, swooping down to the ground once more and dropping you to the ground gently, making both you and Steve sigh in relief. “She’s back. So, (Y/N), how’d you like that?” The eager grin on his face is making you grin. 

“Not bad, Wilson,” you say with an approving nod. “I kinda liked it, although I’m still scared of heights.” 

“See, Clint? She liked it! I got a good review!” 

“I still won’t forget about that time you dropped me,” Clint grumbles. 

“And that time you dropped me because my metal arm was ‘slippery’,” Bucky quips. 

“And th-” 

“Okay, y’all, **I get it**. I’m a work in progress, ‘kay?” Sam slings an arm around your shoulders and guffaws happily. 

“Yeah, and you are _never_ going near my girlfriend ever again, Wilson.” Steve steals you away from the winged man and leads you to the elevator, fussing over your wellbeing. 

“What ‘bout-” 

“No, Sam.” 

“B-” 

“ **No**.” 

“Steve,” you chide your boyfriend gently. “Come on, I’m fine.” The elevator doors close behind you as he strokes your back. 

“Sorry, I’m just…worried.” The sheepish grin on his face makes you giggle and plant a small kiss on his cheek. 

“You don’t have to apologise for anything, Stevie,” you murmur, reaching up to ruffle his hair playfully. 

“You know, he dropped me once.” 

“Ohhhh,” you groan. “Not another one.” 

“It’s true. 

“Then what are you waiting for? Tell me about it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated and requests are more than welcome! <3 Thor/Reader is up next!


	10. Apple Pie à la Mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G'day g'day g'day!  
> Wow, I don't know why I did that. Anyway, here is the long-awaited Chapter 10! I'm sorry it took me a month to write it, I had a lot of schoolwork to do before graduation next month and I still have more to go through :/  
> Yes, Apple Pie à la Mode is an actual song. Crazy, right?  
> Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated and requests are welcome!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely BleedxLikexMe!

The next day, you sneak out of Steve’s room at 5 a.m. with a plan, but not after you admire the slumbering soldier’s adorable face. Your plan is to make some pies for the Avengers as a token of gratitude. Plus, they all seemed eager at the prospect of pie when you first moved in.

After locating all the necessary ingredients – with JARVIS’ help, of course, and the occasional swear word for when an ingredient is out of your reach on a high shelf – you get to work, hoping that Steve won’t notice that you’re gone. You’ve only mixed the ingredients for the crust in when you hear heavy footfalls enter the kitchen.

“Ah, it is only you, Lady (Y/N). I heard the torrent of foul language escape your lips and immediately assumed that it was yet another SHIELD agent attempting to enter our quarters!” Thor booms from behind you, somewhere near the doorway. Yesterday, after the whole flying incident, Clint bet the SHIELD trainees that they wouldn’t be able to sneak into the Avengers Level and into an Avenger’s room. The amount of trainees that were caught in the tower that night exceeded your expectations. One of them was able to enter and got to Natasha’s room. Big mistake. “What is it that you are doing?” the Norse god continues.

His deep, resonant voice makes you lose your concentration for a moment as you begin kneading the crust of your first pie. “Pies, Thor. I’m making pies.”

“Pies, you say? I am rather fond of them. May I help you?” He immediately dons an apron over his civilian clothing and ties his beautiful, blond mane into a bun that rests on the nape of his neck. You’ve abandoned your kneading and are staring at the fine specimen of a man that is currently standing next to you with an _apron_ on.

“Yeah, sure! Have you ever made pie before?”

The god of thunder shakes his head enthusiastically. “But I have been told that I am an excellent cook and I am also able to follow a recipe.” He spies the apples sitting on the bench. “Are you making apple pie, by any chance?”

“Yeah, and two other pies because I know how hungry you guys always are,” you reply with a grin, which is reciprocated by the man beside you, who is currently studying the recipe as he is peeling apples. _A Norse god. Is peeling apples. Beside you_. It _really_ doesn’t get any better than this.

“You sure you know what you’re doing, Thor?” You ask teasingly as he moves to his second apple. Man, this guy’s got great peeling skills.

“Do not fret, Lady (Y/N). I am sure of what I am doing.”

“So…where did a Norse god learn how to cook?”

He laughs at your question and nods. “Yes, I know that it is highly unusual for a person like me to know such a skill. Jane taught me.”

You begin to roll the dough into a circular shape, still keeping up the conversation with Thor. “Dr Jane Foster, right? I’ve heard a lot about her from the others.”

“Yes, that is her. I’m not even sure which country she is in now, but when she comes back, I will most definitely introduce you to her.” He’s moving very quickly, on his fourth apple now. “I don’t even know _when_ she’s coming back.”

The two of you keep talking about various other things like how life is in Asgard:  
“Asgard is beautiful. So is Midgard, but in a different way. I must take you there someday, if the Captain will approve of it, of course.”  
“Thor, Steve doesn’t own me.”

What his favourite food is:  
“Have you heard of the Midgardian food known as ‘Pop Tarts’?”  
“Yes. Is that your favourite?”  
“It most certainly is. Along with pie, of course.”

Asgardian ale:  
“It is not made for mere mortals.”  
“Oh, Thor, I bet you’re just telling people that to scare them off.”  
“I speak the truth, Lady (Y/N)!”  
“You gotta stop calling me ‘Lady’.”

And your love life:  
“Is Brother Steven – as the Midgardians say – ‘getting any’?”  
“What? **Thor**!”  
“Was that not correct? Let me rephrase myself, then. Is Brother Steven-”  
“Yeah, no, I’m not telling you that. By the way, who taught you the phrase ‘getting any’?”  
“I believe it was Brother Anthony.”  
“Son of a bitch.”

Before you knew it, you’re already halfway through making your second pie. This time, it’s caramel pie. The rest of the Avengers haven’t woken up, which makes you frown in worry.

“Hey, Thor? It’s already past 6 o’clock…where is everyone?” you question him.

“It is Saturday and they have no missions, so they must be enjoying their day off and are ‘sleeping in’.” He gives you a toothy grin. “Am I using that phrase correctly?”

“Yes, Thor. Do you want a gold star for that?” you ask sarcastically, making the god frown in confusion.

“I do not understand…”

“Ah, never mind.”

You detect another set of footsteps nearing the doorway of the kitchen and turn just in time to see Sam Wilson. His hand is about to rub the sleep out of his eyes but is stopped when he sets his eyes on an apron-clad Thor. “Dear Lord,” he mutters. “What on God’s good earth is happening?”

“Brother Samuel! Would you care to join us in making pies?” Thor offers.

“Nah, man. I’m good. Thanks for the offer, though. I think I’m just gonna sit and watch a Norse god make pie.” Sam grabs a bottle of juice and pours it into a glass before settling on the other side of the kitchen counter. “So, pie, huh?”

“Yeah, I figured that you lot would like some. Consider this a ‘thank you’ gift of sorts,” you tell Sam with a grin as you finish your second pie, place both the first and second pies in the oven and start on your third one.

“Well, aren’t you sweet? Steve’s lucky to have you.” He downs the rest of his juice and, seeing you blushing madly at his comment, chuckles as he continues to observe you. “I’m serious. And we’re lucky to have you, too. The food never tasted so good.”

“Well, aren’t _you_ sweet,” you say, reusing his line as you shoot a smile at him. Before he can even crack a smile, the rest of the Avengers appear.

“Oh, my _God_. I gotta take a picture of this,” Tony hoots, grabbing his phone immediately. The others – Bruce, Steve, Maria, and Bucky – are simply standing there, their mouths gaping open like a fish out of water, Natasha, on the other hand, simply grins as if she expected this all along. Which, makes sense, considering she’s a damn good spy. It was a sight to behold, alright. You can’t really blame them – it’s not everyday you see a Norse god baking pies whilst wearing an apron.

Steve approaches you slowly, the same way someone approach a wild beast and embraces you from behind, planting a gentle kiss on your shoulder. “Here you are,” he murmurs. “I thought you ran off or something.”

“I had to wake up early to make this,” you reply coyly with a wink as you swivel around to plant a kiss on his soft lips, drinking in the sight of a half-asleep Steve Rogers. Gosh, he looks adorable with unruly hair and sleepy eyes. “Good morning, darling,” you whisper, kissing him once more.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He returns your kiss passionately, prompting a couple of his teammates to clear their throats to stop the two of you before you… _contaminate_ the kitchen.

“Ooh, is this one of (Y/N)’s critically acclaimed pies?” Tony inquires curiously as he pokes the half-done pie you’re currently working on. You swat his hand away with a smile on your face.

“Yes, it is. And I wouldn’t call them ‘critically acclaimed’, Tony.” You shake your head at the billionaire in an affectionate manner. “They’re pretty good, though. I’m not gonna deny that.”

“(Y/N), when will they be ready?” Clint asks, his eyes glazing over at the sight of the two pies that are currently in the oven.

“In a while, but we can’t start eating until they’ve _all_ cooled down a little bit.”

“Seriously?”

“Also, Tony,” you start. “You couldn’t afford a bigger oven? I can barely fit _two_ pies in there, man!”

“Yeah ,well, last time someone baked something-” here he cuts himself off to blatantly eye Steve, who’s blushing madly, “it ended up rather…badly. That’s the new oven. The old one was _far_ bigger.”

“What happened?” you try to pry the story out of him.

“Sorry, hot stuff, but we don’t talk about The Incident.”

“I thought that ‘The Incident’ was the codename for…” Natasha trails off and tilts her head in Bruce’s direction. “The birth of the big guy.”

“Oh, well then, The Second Incident,” Tony corrects himself, looking at Bruce carefully. Thankfully, the scientist is still marvelling at Thor’s attire, too busy to pay attention to the conversation.

“So, when can we start digging in?” Bucky asks hopefully.

“You guys are really impatient, you know that, right?”

***

“Holy _crap_ ,” Maria exclaims through a mouthful of your chocolate pie. “This is so good!”

“Now, _this_ is what I’m talking about,” groans Clint, clearly satisfied.

Tony begins snickering to himself for a few seconds before he glances around at the team, “Guys, we’re eating Steve!” Tony shouts, scooping up a spoonful of his apple pie à la mode.

“Oh, shut up and eat your food, Tony,” Natasha scolds him.

“Okay, _mother_. Did anyone even get my joke? Steve and apple pie? You know, because he’s so-”

“American,” everyone answers in unison. “We know, Tony.”

“He’s the embodiment of the American Dream, bald eagles, freedom and all that patriotic stuff,” Sam continues, rolling his eyes. “We get it, Stark.”

“You guys just ruin everything.”

“Well,” pipes up Steve, resting his arm around your shoulder. “I think that (Y/N) here deserves some praise for all that she’s done this morning.” His words prompt you to start blushing as he kisses your cheek lightly. The look he gives you after he’s pulled away is an affectionate one, yet, at the same time, it’s a look of hunger. You tear your eyes away, gulping awkwardly.

“Don’t forget Thor!” you add, trying to keep the conversation alive. “He was very helpful.”

“Of course! Who could ever forget Thor, especially in _that_ apron?” Maria says, laughing as she does so.

“Well, (Y/N) and Thor, thanks for the food.” Tony raises his glass to you and nods his head. “See, I told you guys that I was a genius for asking her to live here!”

Everyone just laughs and rolls their eyes at Tony’s words, continuing to eat and converse as they would usually do during a day off. You lean into Steve’s arm and feel him press his lips to your hair, burying his nose in there. You feel comfortable, just sitting here with everyone. It makes you feel like you’re a part of this family – this weird family of superheroes – and you’re glad that you’re a part of it.

“So, since everyone’s stopped eating, can I just take the leftovers back to my room?” Clint speaks up after a while.

“ **No** ,” everyone replies unanimously.

“Aw, come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I might do a StevexReader smut for the next chapter because Steve needs to - as the Midgardians say - 'get some' (thanks, Thor).  
> What do you guys think? Should I write smut for the next chapter?


	11. The Rhythm of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiya guys! I'm back!  
> Sorry for taking a really long break but now that I'm back with my promise of a chapter full of smut (half-full, sorry), I'm going to stop talking now. Or typing, whatever.  
> Title's obviously from 'The Rhythm of the Night' by Corona OR 'Of The Night' by Bastille (which is basically a cover of 'Rhythm of the Night' but you know whatever).  
> So, without further ado, here is chapter 11.

Steve has spent the majority of the day ignoring you and hiding away from you. He didn’t even hold the elevator when you asked him to this morning! He simply told JARVIS to close the doors immediately, leaving you mega-pissed and confused. Of course, JARVIS apologised for Steve’s behaviour, but you ended up sulking around for the entire day.

He’s been avoiding you like the plague since the second you woke up and you don’t like it. Not a single bit. It’s been, what, 12 hours, maybe? Why would Steve do this?

To make matters worse, the rest of the Avengers seem to be doing the same as well. Bucky avoids eye contact with you when you bump into him in the hallway, Tony is holed up in his lab, Bruce just awkwardly mumbles and excuses himself whenever you try to strike up a conversation with him, and as for Clint and Natasha…well, they’re highly-trained assassins. You won’t find them unless they let you find them.

You sit on your bed reading a book, still pissed off. You’ve been rereading the same page for the last hour or so because all you can think of is Steve and, goddammit, _it’s driving you nuts_.

Someone knocks on your door and you mumble something along the lines of ‘go away’ half-heartedly. But that someone keeps knocking persistently until you give in and open the door angrily, your mouth twisted into an annoyed scowl.

“What do you want?” you growl.

It’s Steve. In a suit. With a bouquet in hand.

“Hi,” he manages to say in a shaky voice with a shy smile.

Your scowl doesn’t melt away at the sight of the flowers and the sight of him. “Steve,” you acknowledge him, your arms crossing themselves defensively in front of your chest.

“Listen,” Steve begins, running a hand through his carefully combed hair nervously. “I’m sorry for avoiding you today, (Y/N). It’s just that…I had this, this _thing_ that I had to do.”

“What ‘ _thing_ ’?” you ask in an incredulous tone.

“I think that it would be better if I showed you.” He offers you the flowers warily and you shake your head, grabbing his hand and pulling him into your room, shutting the door behind you. The look Steve’s face is one of confusion and he starts doing some sort of puppy face, but you aren’t having any of that.

“Alright, where should we start?” you ask, pushing him down onto your bed so that he’s sitting.

“I-”

“That was a rhetorical question,” you answer, glowering. “Seriously, Steve? You didn’t have to avoid me. You didn’t have to make anyone do the same, too. You could’ve just told me that you couldn’t talk about it with me because it was a secret. I mean, when I ask about your missions before you leave, you never tell me what they’re about and I never press you for more information. A simple ‘I can’t tell you right now’ or ‘it’s a secret’ would do.”

A befuddled Steve tries to process your words and gulps. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). It’s just that I really wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Also, what were you thinking when you told JARVIS to close the elevator doors before I got in?! He _apologised_ to me for you. Have you ever heard an AI apologise so profusely before? It’s uncomfortable because it wasn’t actually his fault.”

“Look,” the soldier grabs a hold of your flying hands and holds them gingerly, maintaining eye contact with you. “I’m sorry. It was pretty bad of me to do so. I understand why you’re angry and I swear it won’t happen again.”

“It’s gonna take more than a couple of ‘I’m sorry’s for me to forgive you,” you answer. “But we’re done for now, I guess.”

“Am I forgiven?” Steve drops your hands.

“Not quite, Rogers. Now, what was this ‘thing’ that you had to hide away from me?”

“Oh, you’ll like it, trust me.”

“If this ‘thing’ doesn’t reach Stark levels of grandiosity, I’m breaking up with you.”

***

Steve offers you his hand and although you’re still pissed, really, who are you to refuse an apologetic _Steve Rogers_? So, you take it. Steve’s hand encloses your significantly smaller one like a big, warm blanket made of flesh, skin, and bones. 

Okay, wait, that sounded a little weird.

Nevertheless, it was comforting. He leads you to the elevator, occasionally smiling at you in a coy manner.

“Ms (Y/L/N), Captain Rogers,” JARVIS greets you in his usual, affable way. “I’m glad to see the two of you have reconciled after this morning’s incident.”

“Yeah, well…” Steve trails off sheepishly and shrugs. “I had to do that. Sorry, by the way, (Y/N),” he adds.

The elevator stops on the main Avengers level and JARVIS bids the two of you goodbye before opening the doors and revealing a beautiful sight.

The whole room – if you could call it a room, it was bigger than your old flat – had roses all over the place. Literally. _All. Over. The. Place._

“The roses are Tony’s contribution,” Steve says, shrugging.

“A bit too much, isn’t it?” you giggle, stepping out of the elevator.

“That’s what I told him, but you know Tony. He insisted that it would be a nice touch. So, does this reach Stark levels of grandiosity or what?”

The room is also dimly lit, with candlelight emanating from the dining table and the kitchen counter. All in all, it was pretty romantic.

“I’m impressed, Steve. Very impressed.”

“You’re the first one,” he says with a laugh, escorting you to the dining table.

“Oh, come on, you’re Captain _freaking_ America, for goodness’ sake!” you chuckle, letting him pull your chair out so that you could sit. 

“I may be Captain America, but I’m not smooth around the ladies,” he admits. “If you want a guy who knows his way around women and is awfully good at making them swoon, there’s always Bucky.”

“Yeah, but Bucky’s not you, though.” You beam at him from across the table and watch his cheeks go all rosy, as he clears his throat.

“Shall we begin?”

***

A few hours later, you try to coax Steve into dancing with you to the music of Glenn Miller in the candle-lit lounge. You’re clearly buzzing from the wine, but Steve is still very much sober and is madly flustered. 

“(Y/N), haven’t I told you how _terrible_ I am at dancing?” Steve starts protesting, but you shush him, giggling afterwards.

“I don’t care if you’re bad at dancing, Steve. Just go with it! I bet you’re not that bad.”

“You’ve clearly never seen me in action, then.”

He gingerly places his left hand on your waist and clasps your hand in his right. There is a look of genuine nervousness in his eyes, which prompts you to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. The two of you sway together in time to ‘Moonlight Serenade’, one of the slower songs.

“See?” you say in a quiet tone. “You’re not so bad.”

“How’d you know this song? I just thought that, you know,” Steve pauses, trying to look for the right words to say. “A woman like you would prefer more…modern music.”

“Well, when I was growing up, my parents listened to a lot of music from the 1940s and 1950s. That’s how I was introduced to the music of that era.”

“That’s great,” he blurts out. “I mean, it’s great that people are still listening to this kind of music. I thought that in this day and age, people would have lost interest in it already. The music nowadays is…different, to say the least. I can’t seem to get into stuff like – what was it called again? – dubstep.”

“ _Dubstep_?” you repeat his last word with laughter accompanying it. “Oh, my God, Steve! Who introduced you to dubstep?”

“Tony,” your dancing partner mumbles awkwardly. “He’s been helping me catch up with the music.”

“I can always help,” you offer, manoeuvring your way past a table.

“I think that’d be better. Thank you.” The candlelight emanating from the various candles placed throughout the room bathes the two of you in a warm glow and you have never felt so comfortable in your entire life, here in Steve’s arms. Silence settles over the two of you as you observe Steve, who, in turn, is observing your lips with intent. Your eyebrows furrow together, trying to figure out what is currently running through his mind. 

“Steve? Are you okay?”

“I…” he trails off. “I just – can I kiss you?” He says it so timidly, you snort.

“Steve, that’s a silly question. Of course you can,” you reply.

“It’s just that…you were kinda angry at me before. When I was ignoring you, I mean. So, I just thought that you wouldn’t want me making a move just yet,” Steve manages to say.

“You think I’m still pissed?” you question, surprised.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, Steve,” you sigh, shaking your head and chuckling simultaneously. “How could I stay mad at you after all of this? After the flowers, after dinner, after everything you’ve done tonight…how could I stay mad at you? Especially when you’re making that sad puppy face, now who could possibly stay angry at _that_ adorable face? Okay, maybe a tiny part of me is still pissed, but I’m not one to hold grudges over stuff like this.”

“That’s a relief.” Steve presses his lips to yours delicately. You can tell that he’s anxious, yet eager from the way his lips moves against yours. He moves carefully. _Too_ carefully. So, you decide to take the reins.

You bite his lower lip softly, causing him to gasp and you seize the opportunity, turning the previously too-careful kiss into a more passionate one. Steve’s tongue finally ventures into your mouth, exploring with less care than he exhibited before. _Finally_ , you think. He lets both of his arms settles on your waist, pulling you closer to his body. You encircle his neck with your arms, trying to pull him in closer and failing because he’s too damn tall and you cannot go any further. The super soldier, in what he would deem as a bold move, licks your bottom lip and you moan softly into his mouth. You can sense a self-satisfied smirk forming on his mouth.

 _God, Steve smells so good_ , the thought crosses your mind. _So, **so** good_. The scent of his cologne intoxicates you and you melt even further into his arms. After God knows how long, the two of you pull away, resting your foreheads together. Steve’s hands are trembling on your waist and when you look into his eyes, his pupils are fully blown. You could hardly see the traces of blue anymore. Your heart is beating so loudly, you’re afraid that he might sense how nervous you are too, despite being the one to deepen the kiss.

And – what is that thing poking at your thigh?

Oh. _Oh_. Yeah, you know what it is, and judging from the look on Steve’s face, your suspicions are correct.

“I think we’re done here,” your dancing partner murmurs huskily, picking you up and walking to the elevator hurriedly, his lips connecting with yours once again. This time, the kiss is sloppier, more heated, and way more passionate than the last time. Your tongues are battling for dominance, not dancing together as they did before. You’re certainly not going down without a fight.

The elevator doors swoosh open and you can barely register JARVIS’ farewell before you find yourself in Steve’s room. His lips are seemingly glued onto yours and his fingers are unbuttoning your blouse swiftly before they stop halfway to their destination.

“Can I…” he trails off, gesturing to your clothes and blushing madly. “Sorry, I got carried away and forgot to ask for your permission.”

“Have you done this before, Steve?” you question him in a soft voice, running your hands up and down his warm chest.

“Have you?”

“Yeah. Don’t be ashamed to tell me if you haven’t. It’s not like I’ll judge you for it, or anything.”

The blond man towering before you takes a deep breath through his nostrils and sighs, nodding as he does so. “I’ve…gone on dates with women before, but I guess I’m just picky about who I’d like sleep with.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Now that we’ve settled that, can I get back to undressing you, please?” Steve gives you the puppy eyes and questioning look.

“Well, since you asked so nicely, go ahead,” you reply in a teasing tone, prompting him to tear your blouse off of your body and work your pants down your newly-shaven legs.

Steve grunts and lowers you to his bed, observing your lingerie with a hungry look in his eyes. “God, you look so good,” he sighs, tracing the lacy outline of your bra and claiming your mouth again. His hands roam around your body freely, exploring every curve until they reach around your back, fumbling aimlessly at the clasp of your bra. “Um,” Steve mumbles into your mouth, before pulling away, embarrassed. “I can’t, uh…”

Your hands reach back to remove your bra, throwing to the far corner of his room, not really caring where it lands. “There we go.”

The super soldier kneads your breasts gently and brings his mouth to them, watching you writhe under him on the sheets as little moans escape your lips. You didn’t think it was possible for him to get any harder, but he just did, his still-clothed member rubbing against your thigh. Steve keeps sucking lightly on your nipples, making you moan louder.

“W-wait,” you manage to say, pushing him off of you, causing him to shoot you a look of confusion.

“Something wrong?”

“Nah, it’s just that…” you trail off, tugging his clothes off quickly. “You’re not undressed yet.”

Steve chuckles and helps you remove his clothes before continuing his ministrations on you. He licks a trail from the valley between your breasts to the edge of your panties, leaving you panting. 

“Fuck,” you breathe out. “Stop teasing and do something already!”

The super soldier simply chuckles again before removing your panties, making sure that he doesn’t rip them, and flings them to the other corner of his room. Then he starts doing what you’ve wanted him to do for a while. His tongue circles your clit, making you wonder where he learnt that from. As he does that, he inserts a finger into your pussy and pumps it in and out.

“Oh, _God_ …” you gasp, your fists clenching the sheets and his fair hair.

Steve lifts his head to gauge your expression. “I’ve never done this b-”

“Shut up and get back to work.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He adds _yet another_ finger and laps at your wetness, as if he hadn’t had a drink in a decade. You buck your hips against his face and wrap your thighs around his head, making him delve in deeper. A string of expletives escape your mouth and, for a second, you were thinking about Steve’s little ‘language policy’ that you’ve heard about from the team, but you really don’t fucking care right now. You were just about to go over the edge when Steve withdraws his fingers and mouth from you, leaving you whining and whimpering at the sudden lack of ministration to your sopping wet pussy.

“Steve, get back here,” you whine, watching him pull a drawer open and retrieve a condom.

“Can’t forget this.” The soldier waves the small packet at you before ripping it open and rolling it onto his waiting member. Crawling onto the bed once more, he positions himself over your entrance and slips in ever-so-slowly.

“Oh, shit!”

“Yep,” Steve groans, popping the ‘p’ at the end of the word as your walls clench around him. “You okay, (Y/N)?”

“Didn’t think you’d fit.” You feel so goddamn full and your body is trembling under his. The two of you stay that way for a few seconds before you roll your hips, wanting him go deeper into you. Steve does, rolling his hips against yours and hearing you cry out in pain. He presses his lips against your neck and face repeatedly, comforting you and apologising for the pain that he’s causing you as he keeps bucking gently against you.

After a while, the pain ebbs away and pleasure replaces it, substituting the discomfort you felt before. “God, Steve!” you cry out, bucking into him. Your cries make him _immediately_ break free from his self-control and pick up his pace, thrusting into you much harder than an average human being could. Steve captures your lips with his, letting you moan into his mouth as the two of you keep bucking against each other in the same rhythm. Breaking away, Steve watches your breasts jiggle and bounce with every move you make, eliciting a rather loud moan and curse from him.

“Fuck!” he yells almost harshly.

“L..oh, God… _language_ ,” you quip, with a smile before your mouth returns to its previous O-shape. Your walls clench around him even more than you thought was possible, driving him crazy as he thrusts deep inside you. You aren’t even moaning anymore – you’re _screaming_ his name, digging your nails into his back, no doubt leaving marks. His previously-neatly-combed hair is now a scraggly mess, sticking to his forehead. He yells something into your neck but you can’t hear him because you’re too concentrated on the overwhelming senses that you’re experiencing. All you can do is repeat his name over and over, trying to catch your breath in between but are unable to. Steve’s thrusts are beginning to slow down but are still as deep as they were before.

“I’m close, (Y/N),” Steve whispers in a strangled voice.

“God, so am I,” you groan, feeling him hitting _that spot_ inside of you.

“Come for me, (Y/N),” he purrs into your ear, breaking the wall that was holding back your orgasm and making you lose your inhibitions in the process – like you haven’t lost them already. He captures your mouth with his in a heated kiss, muffling your and his screams of pleasure as your walls clench tightly around his cock, which results in him spilling into the condom.

The two of you pull away after God knows how long, resting your foreheads against each other. A giggle bubbles up inside of you and, although you try your best to hold it in, it just spills out of your mouth, prompting Steve to shoot you a curious glance.

“Sorry,” you apologise. “It’s just that…I just fucked Captain America.”

“I’m pretty sure _I_ did all the…fucking,” the super soldiers replies hesitantly with a laugh and a blush, slowly pulling out of you. You whimper at the empty feeling but Steve pulls you into his embrace after chucking the condom away.

“Am I forgiven yet?”

“Seriously, Steve? We _just_ had sex and you’re asking that question now?”

“Sorry,” the soldier mumbles. “I just don’t like it when you’re mad.”

“I know. Just go to sleep, okay?”

“Okay. Oh, one last question, am I supposed to say ‘thank you’ after-”

“Good _night_ , Steven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Chapter 12 is on its way :3 Kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
